


Белый Буа

by AyameR, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameR/pseuds/AyameR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 midi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый Буа

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: миди, 4193 слова  
> Фандом: ориджинал  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП  
> Категория:джен, преслэш  
> Жанр: фэнтези  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: стоит ли верить в сказки удэгейцев? Стоит, ведь однажды в уссурийской тайге можно встретить ее Хозяина.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Белый Буа"

Славко остановился, прислонился к старой кряжистой ели, снял толстую рукавицу и утер ею вспотевший лоб. Зимняя тайга застыла в звенящей тишине, скованная сверкающей изморозью, только хриплое дыхание мальчишки да едва слышный треск лежалого снега под широкими лыжами нарушали ее безмолвие. Жестокий мороз кусал разгоряченные щеки и пальцы, словно торопил – беги, беги! Недаром все будто в ожидании замерло, быть к вечеру сильной метели. А до отцовской заимки еще с пятнадцать верст, и солнце уже низко сползло, заалело боком, разливая по небу розоватые отсветы. 

Славко перевел дух, торопливо поправил шапку и заплечный мешок, отряхнул парку, вздохнул и заскользил дальше по едва заметному лыжному следу. Если бы не Белёна, такая смешливая и румяная, с ямочками на щечках и толстой смоляной косой, если бы не вкусные пироги ее матушки, с сушеной клюквой и медом, да если бы не рассказы старого деда Афона про его поход в маньчжурские земли с обозом торговцев... Засиделся, засмотрелся да заслушался, про время совсем забыл. Вот теперь и наверстывает из последних сил. Остаться ночью в лесу страшно – хоть и взрослый уже, пятнадцать зим минуло. Да и у отца рука тяжелая, лучше уж до заката успеть. 

Не успел. Потемнело неожиданно, будто кто плотную шаль накинул, поднялся ветер, завыл, засвистел в ушах, догонять стал, то в бок, то в лицо коварно ударяя. Славко только шапку поглубже натянул, согнулся в три погибели, чудом скорость удерживая, пока лыжню перед ним снегом не зашвыряло. Тогда остановиться пришлось, опять под елью, только помоложе да постройнее, и решать, что дальше делать. Или потихоньку вперед пробираться, пока видно еще, или место какое для ночлега найти, до утра переждать и с первыми лучами солнца к батюшке на поклон, заслуженных оплеух получать. 

Сердце трусливо забухало и вперед толкало, нашептывая – успеешь! Глядишь, может и уступил бы, сорвался, понадеявшись на удачу, молодость и сильные ноги, но Славко с раннего детства обстоятельный был, рассудительный. Поэтому и сейчас разума послушался: сумерки в ночь перекинутся, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, а в темноте можно и ноги переломать, и в берлогу медвежью угодить, или в промоину на реке свалиться да под лед уйти. А ведь еще голодные волки есть – вдруг решат прогуляться в непогоду, раненых зверей поискать? И тигры. Этих полосатых чудищ Славко боялся больше всего – огромные, сильные, по-человечески хитрые. Особенно один, что как раз в этих краях обитал: ростом с полугодовалого лосенка, одноглазый, со шкурой, белой от седины и толстой от шрамов. Поговаривали, что он и людьми не брезгует, и, если кто в тайге пропадал, на него кивали, вот, мол, убивец мохнатый. Но когда охотники с русских факторий собирались облаву устраивать, местные жители недовольно перешептывались и всяческих бед пророчили. Удэ его Буа прозвали - Хозяин Тайги, и относились к тигру со всем почтением. Говорили, что дух он, суровый, но справедливый. Славко и верил, и не верил, но встречаться с Буа все равно не хотелось. Потому вздохнул, торопливо перекрестился и вынырнул из-под разлапистых веток прямо в бушующую метель на поиски укрытия понадежнее.

Подумать да решить – легче, чем сделать. Дорогу от деревни до заимки он как свои пять пальцев знал и теперь лихорадочно выискивал в снежной круговерти знакомые ориентиры. Но то ли удача его покинула, то ли он совсем с пути сбился, ни узловатой пихты, покореженной от удара молнии, ни холма с двумя соснами-близнецами он найти не мог. А когда неожиданно на берег незнакомой речки вышел и чуть с крутого склона вниз не скатился – то совсем приуныл. Славко остановился, глядел на обрыв и думал: перейти напрямую или вдоль идти, и вдруг показалось, что за плечом его кто-то стоит и дышит, тихо так, вкрадчиво, словно спугнуть боится. 

Мальчик резко развернулся, за карман хватаясь, но нож от волнения нащупать сразу не смог. К счастью, и не понадобилось, сзади не было никого, только пурга снежный хоровод в причудливую спираль закручивала. Славко малодушно решил вниз спуститься: может, повиделось, а может, и знак какой или предчувствие. Он от удэ, что в отцовой заимке пушнину торговали, столько всего наслушался, хочешь – не хочешь, а поверишь. Хотя батюшка порой хворостиной охаживал за излишнюю доверчивость и мечтательность. Славко тяжко вздохнул, потер отчего-то занывшую ягодицу. Он и сейчас не против был бы в предбаннике на лавке оказаться. И пусть его выпорют, зато дома да в тепле. А может, прямо тут и лечь, в снег зарыться, как остроухие лайки охотников делают? Вон Ночка соседская всю зиму на улице спит и бед не знает. Ветер сыпанул ледяной стружкой прямо в лицо, отрезвляя. Славко сморгнул, сгоняя морок. Он – не собака, и если не пошевелится, то до дома точно не доберется, околеет прямо тут, на берегу.

Спуск дался мальчику нелегко – свет угас совсем, только мутная пелена перед глазами висела, дальше собственного носа ничего не различишь. Еще и лыжи, перекинутые за спину, мешали, били по бедрам, цеплялись за корни и выступы. Но Славко упрямо сползал вниз, где на животе, где ногами нащупывая, а то и на руках приходилось висеть. И с таким облегчением почувствовал острые камешки под подошвой унт, что хотелось сесть и заплакать от радости. Но он только носом шмыгнул и огляделся. Тут, в излучине реки, пурга чуть поутихла, никак протиснуться сюда не могла и злобно крутилась сверху. Мелкая речка, промерзшая до дна, петляла меж высоких стен оврага, и Славко подивился, какими неприступными они оказались. Вот и правда, чьи-то боги ему помогли, или вело его провидение, но он ни ног, ни рук не переломал, и шея цела. Вот только куда идти теперь, вдоль течения или поперек? И кому молиться, чтоб подсказал? 

Словно в ответ на его немой вопрос, с левой стороны склона посыпался снег. Будто кто-то там бродил наверху. Славко отпрыгнул, чтоб ему за шиворот не попало, и забормотал про себя: «Глупости-глупости, просто ветер сугроб разметал». Но уговоры успокоиться не помогли – снег обрушился уже перед ним, заставляя еще шаг назад сделать. Вот второй раз точно случайностью не был! Словно и правда указывал кто дорогу. И еще сердился за недогадливость.

– Хорошо, я понял, понял! – он даже руки поднял, выкрикнув во тьму дрожащим голосом, и торопливо пошел в указанном направлении, оставляя за собой невидимого помощника. 

Русло реки вскоре сузилось, высокий берег нависал с двух сторон мрачными каменными кручами, на которых даже снег не держался, сметаемый ветром вниз. На пути стали появляться огромные валуны, сначала один-два, а потом тесными группами, словно наваленные друг на дружку чьей-то гигантской рукой. Славко брёл почти вслепую, спотыкаясь и вытянув руку вперед, ощупывал встречные камни, обходил их и думал о том, кто навел его на этот путь. Загонял подальше страх и опасения, что этот кто-то просто морочит или ждет, когда Славко упадет и закоченеет, чтобы потом его до косточек обглодать. И твердил, твердил про себя, как молитву, слова благодарности, взывал, чтобы не забыл, сберег, присмотрел и дальше и еще знак подал. Даже если тут и была подходящая пещера, сам бы ее он уже не заметил – чернота кругом от камней, даже метель тут серая, да и глаза от усталости резало, слезились они и болели.

Неведомый спутник к Славко прислушался, не оставил, уже привычно прогрохотал камнем, заставляя остановиться и присмотреться к стене, что шла уступами и на высоте полутора саженей змеилась расселиной, как раз узкоплечему мальчишке протиснуться. Славко вздохнул, по привычке перекрестился, но спохватился и прощения у сопровождающего попросил, вдруг оскорбится? Стянул с непослушных рук грубые рукавицы, все-таки пальцами за камни цепляться сподручнее, и полез вверх. Расселина, будто зачарованная, приближалась очень медленно, Славко пару раз замирал на каменных ступенях, отдыхал, грел дыханием озябшие руки и опять упрямо карабкался к ней. Наконец добрался и даже сил хватило удивиться: проход оказался пошире, взрослый мужчина пройдет, не нагнувшись. А внутри оказалась небольшая пещера, сухая и уютная. Видимо, зверь какой тут обитал раньше – и сухой травы натаскал, и обрывков шкур, и кусков бересты. Даже старое рваное полотнище нашлось – то ли кусок паруса от баркаса, то ли полог, которым сено накрывали. Но ни костей, ни испражнений, ни других опознавательных следов после себя не оставил. Значит, заброшена она давно и хозяина не стоит опасаться. 

Славко с наслаждением стащил с плеча лыжи и поставил у входа, снял заплечный мешок и зашуршал в нем, разыскивая огниво. Драная кора казалась сухой, можно будет небольшой костер разжечь. Огниво не находилось. Сначала мальчик просто рукой в мешке водил, а потом стал все доставать да перебирать внимательно – небольшого узелка с плоским камнем не было. Славко два раза все перебрал, перепроверил – вот моток пеньковой веревки, промасленная бумага, в ней лепешки от Белёны, полупустая баклажка с водой, старый походный котелок с мятым боком, снизка беличьих шкурок – дед Афон упёрся, и сторговать их ему не удалось, чистая тряпица с иглой и нитью – это матушкина наука, всегда в дорогу брать, полкоробки патронов, что от обмена остались, еще один нож, побольше да потупее того, что в кармане лежал, и всё. 

Славко не выдержал и от разочарования взвыл, швырнул мешок в угол и сел, уткнувшись лицом в колени, прижатые к груди. Реветь позорно, как девчонке, не хотелось, но как он губу ни закусывал и ни смаргивал – слезы все равно полились. Он такой путь проделал, от непогоды укрылся, но как всю ночь без тепла просидеть? Славко плакал тихо, без рыданий и вздрагиваний, только облизывался, когда соленая влага со щек на подбородок стекала, а потом и вовсе перестал, успокоился. Встал, прошелся по пещере, нашел выступ стены, за ним ветра совсем не было и даже камень казался не таким ледяным. Перебрал траву и шкуры, сгреб их в кучу к уступу поближе, а в полотнище завернулся, как смог, и свернулся в этом гнезде калачиком. Думал, что будет зубами стучать до утра, но от усталости быстро забылся в дрёме.

Сон был тяжелый, вязкий как патока и такой же черный, мрачный. Сначала Славко выныривал на поверхность, чувствовал, что немеют пальцы на руках и ногах, стынет нос, холодеют щеки, а затекшая спина в стену почти вмерзла и камень в бедро впивается, но потом проваливался в забвение. И боль уже глухая совсем, неявная – от нее и отмахнуться можно, уйти глубже, вниз до самого дна, а там уже все равно будет. Но кто-то сверху рассудил иначе – вдруг боль стала острее, и не в ноге, а в плече, ожгла, растеклась на грудь и по руке до самой ладони. Славко даже глаза смог продрать и засипел промороженным горлом в испуге: прямо в его лицо смотрел тигр. Большой, крутолобый, белый с черным рисунком, он щурился яркими зелеными глазами и улыбался острозубой пастью.

\- Буа?

Зверь склонил голову, словно здороваясь, облизнулся и когти втянул, а затем и вовсе убрал тяжеленную лапу с плеча Славко. Обошел мальчика, внимательно разглядывая, подтолкнул носом то с одной стороны, то с другой, словно заставляя двигаться. Славко попытался шевельнуться, но ослабшее тело не слушалось. Тигр рыкнул, толкнул сильнее, но добился только, что Славко на спину перекатился, все такой же скрюченный, а затем обратно на бок упал, стукнувшись, как промерзшая колода. Буа озлился, захлестал хвостом, снова рыкнул, но сильнее, так, что эхо раскатилось под низкими сводами, а потом прижал уши и ткнулся мордой Славко в лицо. Только в этот раз не смотрел в глаза, а прижался прямо пастью, и мальчик почувствовал, как колются жесткие усы, а шерсть у носа и губ неожиданно мягкая, и пахнет от тигра не зверем, а луговыми травами, прогретыми на полуденном солнце, и диким горьким медом.

Буа повел влажной мочкой носа по щеке, под верхней губой, надавил, приоткрывая мальчишеский рот. Потом, не размыкая пасть, с силой клацнул челюстью и еще, будто что-то жевал. Славко не успел ничего понять, как тигр стал лизать губы, заворачивая их, заскользил по зубам. Слюны было так много, что Славко не выдержал, разомкнул зубы и почувствовал, как в его рот вторгся большой тигриный язык. С него обильно текло что-то, и Буа настойчиво пропихивал язык дальше и глубже. Горло само протестующе сжалось, мальчик сглотнул и понял – это кровь. Буа поит его своей кровью. Славко понял, что нужно от него, и послушно сглатывал, тем более что вкуса он совсем не чувствовал, будто чистую родниковую воду пьет, разве что с легкой горчинкой того самого меда. Тигр больше не давил и в горло не лез, лишь изредка мягко оглаживал нёбо и внутреннюю сторону щек. А Славко вдруг подумал, что это похоже на тот поцелуй, про который все мальчишки с придыханием говорят. Белёна не раз касалась его губ своими губами, но преграду из зубов он так и не преодолел, а уж чтобы языка языком коснуться… Надо же, его первый поцелуй. И с кем? С тигром. Нет, с духом Тайги. С белым Буа. Вот и правда, будет что вспомнить и внукам рассказать. Славко стало весело, будто кровь у Буа перебродившая, хмельная была, и он прижал язык тигра своим, пощекотал кончик. Зверь тут же отпрянул.

Славко бестолково улыбнулся – у тигра такая морда потешная стала, будто он удивился сильно и недоумевал теперь, стоит ли рассердиться – и сказал примирительно:

– Спасибо, что спас.

Буа фыркнул с облегчением, переступил мощными лапами, на пушистый хвост усаживаясь, и вдруг ответил низким глухим голосом с рычащими перекатами, прямо в мальчишеской голове:

– Дур-рень человеческий. 

– Ой, я теперь тебя тут слышу? – В удивлении Славко и не заметил, что теперь шевелиться может, вскинул руку и лба коснулся, показывая.

Тигр фыркнул, и его рокочущий смех отразился сначала в ушах, а потом куда-то ниже по горлу сполз, щекоча. 

– Это из-за моей крови, мальчик. Я с тобой жизненной силой поделился, ты совсем закоченел. Но теперь у тебя ещё и дар есть – животных понимать. Цени. Но мысли ты читать не умеешь, напрасно не пытайся. И мне вслух отвечай.

Тигр снова забавно закашлял и растянул в ухмылке пасть. Славко не мог в ответ не улыбнуться – с Буа оказалось на удивление легко. Словно с давним знакомым. 

– А как же ты просьбы людские слышишь? Ты же дух, удэ тебе поклоняются. А я с тобой всю дорогу разговаривал, просил, чтоб ты меня вывел. Думал, ты потому и помог. Правда, я не знал, что это ты. 

– Ничего я не слышу, – ворчливо ответил тигр, – и слава создателю. Ещё не хватало в потоке ваших разговоров утонуть. Вас-то много, а я один. Представляешь? Всё время кто-то бы шептал в голове, б-р-р. Так и с ума сойти недолго, – тут Буа даже передернуло. – А за тобой я наблюдал, следом шел. Ты мне просто на глаза попался, повезло, считай.

Славко приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше духа видеть, да и невежливо беседу лежа вести, тем более с духом. Тело слушалось плохо, и холод по нему еще бродил. Он зябко поежился, сел, потер руками предплечья, но теплее не стало. Нос опять стало морозцем прихватывать. 

– Ты прости, ты для меня много сделал. Даже кровь свою дал... – Буа он и так кругом должен, жизнью ему обязан, не хотелось опять просить, но до утра он точно опять околеет. Уж больно суровая нынче погода. Потому собрался с духом и выпалил: – А ты не можешь огня добыть? – И добавил виновато: – Я мерзну.

Буа отряхнулся и встал, подошел ближе, внимательно мальчишку осматривая:

– Нет у меня ничего, тигру огонь ни к чему.

– А как же… – Славко опешил, ведь легенды говорили иное, – Ты разве в человека не перекидываешься? А в других зверей?

– Не знаю, с чего вы так решили, мне только это тело даровано. Но согреться и без огня можно. Р-раздевайся. Все равно от твоей одежды толку мало – снегу в нее набилось много. 

Славко послушно стал с себя стаскивать твердую, как панцирь, парку, задубевшие штаны, потом – унты. Остался в холщовой рубашке и подштанниках и вопросительно на Буа посмотрел. Тигр головой кивнул, мол, все снимай. Славко вздохнул, зарумянился – невовремя стыдливость проснулась, и торопливо тесемки распустил, обнажаясь. Пока он с одеждой возился – тигр вплотную подошел, улегся рядом на бок и приглашающе лапу поднял.

– Ко мне залезай. 

Мальчик неловко покосился на большие, согнутые пальцы, в которых затаились острые когти, коснулся плеча сбоку от ключицы, где сочились кровью четыре глубоких дырочки, наверно, шрам от них останется. Но от Буа такой манящий жар шел, даже на расстоянии чувствовалось, о чем тут раздумывать? Славко сделал шаг, почувствовал босой ногой гладкий мех, глаза закрыл и на колени опустился, зарываясь руками в мягкое, теплое, мерно дышащее. Тигр заурчал, осторожно обнял и в клубок свернулся, обволакивая собой со всех сторон. Притиснул ближе и запыхтел в ухо, приподнимая прядки на висках.

– Спи.

И Славко послушно заснул, уткнувшись лицом прямо в нарядную черно-белую шерсть, что пахла летним лугом и медом, как будто не было зимы и беспощадной вьюги с колючим, злым ветром. И грезилось ему горячее июльское солнце в зените, пекущее до белых кругов перед глазами, до ленивой истомы, когда даже шевельнуться невмоготу. И остается только лежать, впитывая весь жар, все тепло на год вперед, и не думать о том, что кожа не выдержит, обгорит и пластами слезать будет. Это потом, а пока так хо-ро-шо.

Разбудил его опять Буа, но не когтями, а низким ворчанием. Впрочем, Славко и сам бы скоро проснулся: его нещадно било в ознобе и выгибало судорогами – это из тела холод выходил. Все тело тряслось и зубы клацали, и как он еще себе язык не откусил – загадка. Тигр сжал мальчишку сильнее, тонкие косточки аж захрустели, но это помогло мало. У Славко стало дыхание перехватывать, и таким ужасом окатило, что грудь сейчас сдавит, что не вздохнешь и не выдохнешь. Он заметался, заныл, от страха и беспомощности слезы из глаз брызнули. Буа рыкнул, переместился так, чтоб мальчика на весу в лапах держать, и чтоб хрупкое человеческое тело каменного пола не касалось. И принялся вылизывать. Жестко, сильно надавливая, царапая шершавым языком в нежных местах, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь и разминая мышцы, сведенные судорогой. Трудился тигр долго и обстоятельно – ничего не пропустил, даже пальцы на ногах облизал, пока последняя дрожь тело не покинула, и Славко наконец спокойно задышал и очнулся.

– Ух, испугался как. Думал, что все закончилось, и сон мне снился хороший. А тут эта напасть. И тебя разбудил, и сам чуть не помер. Вот непутевый я. 

Тигр на это только хмыкнул и не сказал ничего. Славко подумал, что можно еще поспать, до утра далеко, но боялся веки смежить – грудь до сих пор болела и скреблось где-то в горле. Мальчик вздохнул – будь он один, на другой бок перевернулся бы, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Глядишь, и задремал бы. Но у духов терпение не безграничное, еще прихлопнет лапой, как надоедливую мышь. Буа тоже не спал, Славко это по его дыханию чувствовал. Молча лежать было неловко, и мальчик осторожно спросил то, что давно его тревожило: 

– А почему ты только удэ помогаешь? Потому что мы в тебя не верим, да? 

– Потому что ваши охотники сначала стреляют, а потом приглядываться начинают да соображать, кто перед ним. А я, знаешь ли, могу умереть, не так быстро, но очень мучительно. 

Тигр отвечал лениво, но в его голосе раздражения не было. Только снисходительность к глупому и любопытному человеческому ребенку. Славко тихонько улыбнулся – раз Буа на его болтовню не злится, может и правда попробовать что-нибудь интересное выведать? Про мир духов, как там устроено всё? Ну, когда еще такая возможность выпадет? И уже безбоязненно с тигром своим наблюдением поделился:

– Как тебя можно с обычным зверем спутать? Ты же совсем им не пахнешь. А от больших животных и запах тяжелый: шерсти, грязи, мочи, крови иногда. А ты чистый. Даже слюна у тебя на вкус сладкая. И на ощупь совсем другой – гладкий и мягкий. 

В широкой груди Буа что-то заклокотало, он затрясся, засмеялся по-звериному и рыкнул:

– А ты много тигров перещупал и перенюхал?

Если б мальчик к настоящему таежному чудищу сунулся, от него только рожки да ножки остались бы. Да и то, если б повезло. Славко плечами передернул, сунул нос в теплую шерсть, с удовольствием погружаясь в благоухание луговых трав, и оттуда забурчал:

– А еще говорят, что ты одноглазый. Старый и седой.

– Враки, – тигр потерся подбородком о макушку мальчишки, совсем как ласковый кот, – прошлым летом меня дикая оса укусила, прямо в веко. Глаз неделю открыть не мог. В те дни я одного местного повстречал. Наверно он и разнес. А шерсть у меня от природы белая. Не слышал разве? Такими и обычные тигры рождаются. Только глаза у них голубые. 

– А у тебя почему зеленые?

Тигр помолчал немного и нехотя ответил:

– Так положено.

Славко тоже помолчал, раздумывая, чтоб еще спросить. Вспомнил почему-то, как Буа его в губы лизал, покраснел и, сам того не ожидая, выпалил:

– А подруга у тебя есть, тигрица? Или тоже не положено? – и сам от собственной наглости сжался, ожидая, что вот сейчас тигр точно рассердится.

Буа ощутимо хмыкнул, и вдруг перекатился на спину, и мальчишку ловко развернул, так что Славко теперь на нем животом лежал и мог в тигриную морду смотреть. Глаза у духа в темноте светились, но не так, как у кошек, а будто в их глубине огоньки вспыхивали, как светлячки над болотом. 

– Тебе сколько лет, мальчик? М-м-м? – Выпустил коготь и провел когтем по спине, будто пересчитывая острые позвонки – Пятнадцать?

Славко утвердительно кивнул и от невесомой щекотки поежился.

– И девочка у тебя, наверно, есть, да? – мальчик не успел ответить, но тигр будто и не ждал, задумчиво продолжил: – Ты, наверное, этим гордишься и с радостью всем рассказываешь, какая она красивая и хорошая. И любишь ее? И если ее потеряешь, тебе будет больно, да? А представь, если кто нехороший решит тебе отомстить. Но подойти напрямую не отважится. Потому что слабак, трус и подлец. Зато девочку твою, слабую и беззащитную, подловит, пока тебя рядом не будет и обидит. Хочешь такого?

Славко отчаянно головой замотал. Вот дурак! Стало невыносимо стыдно и грустно. Он почему-то так ясно молодую тигрицу представил, ярко-огненную, длинную, гибкую. Как она на полянке во мху кувыркается и в догонялки с Буа играет, а за сосной охотник с ружьем притаился и секунды до выстрела отсчитывает, красивой рыжей шкурой соблазнившись. 

– Прости…

– За что? – тигр удивился и подбородок мальчишки когтем подцепил, приподнимая и в лицо заглядывая.

Славко судорожно всхлипнул, но в глазах предательская влага уже туманилась.

– Вот ты глупый, – Буа вздохнул, приблизился и щеки облизал, слезы смахивая, – я потому это все сказал, чтоб ты думал наперед, кому и что можно говорить. А про родных и любимых лучше молчать, чтобы беды не накликать. Нет у меня тигрицы и не было. Так… По весне иногда балуюсь.

И такая морда у него при этом была лукавая и немного мечтательная, что мальчик сразу успокоился. Ну конечно, разве может кто всерьез вред причинить всесильному Хозяину Тайги? А Славко просто нытик доверчивый, уши развесил, в своих измышлениях несчастье дорисовал и разнюнился. Вот уж и правда, батюшка не зря розог на него не жалеет. Нельзя таким выдумщиком быть. А Буа один, ни с кем своим сердцем не делится. И почему-то это так приятно было, что Славко глупо улыбнулся и вдруг закашлялся. 

Буа нахмурился, прижал свой черный шершавый нос к мальчишескому лбу и заботливо спросил:

– Горло болит?

Славко сначала хотел «нет» сказать, а потом и правда ощутил, что дерёт там и першит. Молча кивнул и виновато засопел. Вот никогда на здоровье не жаловался, а тут прямо развезло.

– Что ж ты слабый такой. – Мягко тигр его пожурил и добавил совсем уж нежно: – Кровопийца.

Опять щеку изнутри надкусил и ко рту мальчика прижался. В этот раз Славко никакие дурацкие мысли в голову не лезли. Потому что и голова стала тяжелая, как при простуде бывает, и усталость откуда-то навалилась. Он закрыл глаза и лениво кровь глотал, в дрёму уплывая. И уже не почувствовал, как Буа обратно на бок улегся, устраивая мальчика поудобнее. Неспешно облизал ранки у ключицы, отчего те затянулись розовой кожицей прямо на глазах, и заурчал низко, на одной ноте, болезнь отгоняя.

Будил сладко дрыхнувшего мальчика Буа долго и будто нехотя: дышал в шею, фырчал в ухо, носом волосы на затылке шевелил. Пока Славко не устал уворачиваться и протестующе замычал, просыпаясь.

– Вставай, соня, солнце уже высоко и погода ясная.

И сам легко встал, мальчика на каменный пол стряхивая. Славко взвизгнул от холода и поскорее за штанами потянулся, удивившись, что они теплыми были. Видимо, тигр одежду под себя подгреб и всю ночь отогревал, как и ее несчастного владельца. Ну прямо не дух тайги, а печка!

В пещере и правда было светло, и Славко наконец смог Буа целиком, в подробностях разглядеть. Тот был огромный, с мощной грудью и сильными лапами. Под густой шкурой литые мышцы перекатывались, а на сверкающем белоснежном мехе играли угольно-черные узоры. Усы и брови у Буа были длинные, густые, очень выразительные. И хвост, тяжелый, толстый, в широких кольцах, свисал до земли и еще на локоть позади волочился. Славко даже рот приоткрыл, так и застряв на шнуровке рубашки:

– Ты очень красивый. Настоящий Хозяин Тайги.

Тигр, будто красуясь, потянулся всем телом, выпустил когти, чиркнул ими по камню, искры высекая, и зевнул, показав розовую изнанку пасти и белоснежные клыки. Славко завороженно за ним следил, совсем не замечая, что хоть пурга и ушла, холод-то никуда не делся. И нос у него опять синеет. Зато тигр заметил. Подошел и мягкой лапой подзатыльник отвесил:

– Ты рот-то закрой и одевайся быстрей, больше я тебя лечить не буду.

Славко отмер, засуетился, не попадая в рукава холодной парки – слишком толстой она была, даже Буа не смог ее отогреть. Сам же Буа сделал круг по пещере, словно разминаясь, и к выходу направился. И мальчик понял – он уйдет сейчас. Не прощаясь, просто выпрыгнет в мороз и растворится, как духу и подобает.

– Мы увидимся еще?

Голос Славко почему-то сорвался и охрип, хотя горло не болело и кашля не было. Тигр вздрогнул, повел лопатками, обернулся:

– Когда проживешь столько зим, сколько уже прожил – приходи. Если помнить обо мне еще будешь.

И в солнечном свете исчез. А когда Славко с одеждой наконец справился и наружу выглянул – от Буа даже следов не осталось. Только у входа меж камней длинный клок черно-белой шерсти зацепился, будто тигр неловко протискивался и мохнатым боком притерся. Но Славко понял – это Буа подарок ему оставил, для оберега. Мальчик осторожно шерсть отцепил, в кулак сжал. Сердце болезненно ныло и билось через раз, а на глазах треклятые слезы уже закипали. Нет уж, он сюда вернется. И гораздо раньше, чем Буа думает. Только до дома сбегает, отцову науку перетерпит, отлежится. А потом оденется потеплее, вещи нужные соберет и вернется. И обязательно меда Буа принесет, самого вкусного, гречишного, с сотами.

Решительно кивнув, Славко лыжи и заплечный мешок поправил, пещеру оглядел, хорошенько это место запоминая, и стал спускаться. На душе было радостно.


End file.
